<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He's My Fly Boy by ddelusionall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898721">He's My Fly Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall'>ddelusionall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Space, Annoyed Shim Changmin, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Jaejoong/others, M/M, POV First Person, POV Shim Changmin, Pinin Kim Jaejoong, Semi-Public Sex, Spaceships, War, battle aftermath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2010-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2010-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:07:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong is a prick. But he and his ship are my responsibility. But he's a prick. And he always gets what he wants, and for some reason, he wants me. The question is, do I want him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jaejoong/Shim Changmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tech Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found <a href="http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/">here</a>.</p><p>I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaejoong exuded confidence and control. He was admired and loved and sought after and revered like a damn god. Not that I blamed anyone for that. He was the best fighter pilot the Alliance had. He’d won more battles with his daring and control and wit than any other fighter pilot.</p><p>He’d also brought back enough damaged fighters to cost the Alliance millions. Fighters that I had to fix.</p><p>Of course he had to be gorgeous too, with ice blond hair and muscles over every single inch of his body. The asshole was already unzipping his flight suit, revealing the curve of pecks and the valleys of amazing abs.</p><p>“Tech boy!”</p><p>I ground my teeth down and turned to him. “Yes, Fighter Jaejoong?”</p><p>He smirked at my tone. We didn’t exactly get along. I had two degrees in engineering and could build him a fucking fighter from scratch if he wanted one and yet he treated me like hired help. But he also outranked me, so I had to take it.</p><p>“My Crawler is dragging on the left side. See if you can’t figure it out before I have to leave tomorrow.”</p><p>I wished he would just leave tonight. “Yes, sir.” I said to his back since he didn’t stop walking to talk to me. I watched as some piece of female space trash melded to his side, simpering up at him. He turned and smiled down at her, but his gaze found mine, and our eyes met and he smirked again before I turned away.</p><p>Yes, I hated him. But I had a reputation to keep, so the next morning, when he came back to the hanger, zipping up a jacket to cover bite marks and hickys on his chest, his Crawler 4 was in perfect working order.</p><p>I was out of sight. At least his sight. The fewer confrontations we had the better. I’d only been stupid a few times. The first time I had mouthed off to him, and he had me pinned to the side of a ship in about two seconds. That had been my first week here. Five years later, you'd think we would have grown up or something, but it was impossible for us to get along. I learned to stay out of his way and just do as he said.</p><p>“Where’s the tech boy?” I heard his voice ask.</p><p>I ducked behind a ship and headed to a door.</p><p>“I don’t … oh, there he is! Changmin!”</p><p>I winced and cursed my fucking height for giving me away. Next time I was going to crawl away. I turned around and once again met Jaejoong’s eyes. His face was stern and I wondered what I’d done this time to piss him off. He hadn’t zipped his flight suit up all the way. A dark purple mark was on display just above his collar bone. I moistened my lips and he smirked and I realized what that had to look like and scowled and crossed my arms. I was not attracted to him. Maybe to his body, but he was an asshole, and no matter how hot a guy was, if they were a jerk, I was not going to bed with them.</p><p>“What was wrong with it?” he asked, coming up to me. Almost in my personal space.</p><p>I shrugged. “Just a turbine going out. I replaced it and changed the fluids and then inspected all the rest of them, but the rest should be good for another eight or nine runs. I’ll keep my eye on them. You need new boosters, too, but I can’t replace those in a night. I already ordered them, and when they arrive, if you can manage to stay on the ground for a few days, I’ll install them and double your speed and power.”</p><p>He smiled. Actually smiled and my breath caught because he never smiled at me. “All that education is worth something, isn’t it?”</p><p>Ah, yes. The inevitable barb. “It’s saving your life in the air. Is there anything else you need, Fighter Jaejoong?”</p><p>“Nope. I had enough last night.”</p><p>I did not blush.</p><p>“Thanks, Tech boy,” and the asshole reached up and gripped my chin like I was five years old. I yanked away from him and he laughed before turning around and heading back to his ship.</p><p>I huffed after him and then turned around and stalked to my room. It took a long time for me to finally sleep, as I tossed and turned and cursed him. When I snapped awake from an erotic dream full of white-blond hair between my fingers and moist lips on my collar bone, I sighed into the emptiness of my room. Refusing to jerk off to thoughts of him, I forced myself out of bed. My alarm went off. Only five minutes to get to the hanger. I dressed quickly, grabbed some fruit on my way out and tried to forget about that damn dream as I worked.</p><p>I managed to avoid Jaejoong for the next three days, but then his boosters arrived and I had to put in a request to talk to him. He was running through a training schedule for new recruits, but someone would relay the message.</p><p>Jaejoong didn’t touch down until almost eight hours later and I was on my way to my room to sleep after a grueling fifteen hour shift when I heard his voice call for me. I took a deep breath, stopped and turned around. He jogged up to me, hair flying around his face. A smile again. I immediately went on the defensive and crossed my arms.</p><p>“I’m glad I caught you,” he said, “how fast can you get those boosters in?”</p><p>“I said before. It’ll take me a few days. Three at least. I have to rip apart most of the engine.”</p><p>He nodded. “I’m leaving the galaxy on a mission in four.”</p><p>“It’ll be ready. I’m assuming you’ll want to do a few test flights first.”</p><p>“Yeah. What if you forget to tighten a bolt and the thing disintegrates underneath me in deep space?”</p><p>I snorted. Resigned, I went to move around him. He put his arm up. “Where are you going?”</p><p>“Um, to upgrade your Crawler.”</p><p>“No. Hyunnie said you’ve been working for more than fifteen hours straight. You should go take a break.”</p><p>“If you need new boosters on your ship in four days, then I can’t afford a break.”</p><p>“You need to sleep.”</p><p>“You need to let me do my job.”</p><p>His other hand came up and effectively trapped me against the wall. “I guess I could drag you to bed,” he whispered, lips twitching in a grin.</p><p>I shut my eyes and leaned my head back against the unforgiving metal. My mind decided to remind me of the erotic dreams that continued to plague me at night. The heat from his body was too much. He was much too close. Our bodies didn’t touch, but our clothes did.</p><p>“Want to, Changmin?”</p><p>I inhaled sharply because he never called me by name.</p><p>“Want me to drag you to bed?”</p><p>“No,” I said. I cursed myself when my voice wavered.</p><p>He chuckled, his breath warm on my lips.</p><p>I knew I had to, and I prayed that my resolve would not crumble as soon as I touched him, but I put my hands on his chest and pushed him back. I wasn’t actually expecting him to move, but he did. My eyes opened and met his amused grin.</p><p>“Next time you don’t want me know how much you want me, don’t get a hard on,” he said and his eyes dropped to my crotch. He smiled and then turned around and went back in the direction of the hanger. “Rest well, tech boy. I better not see your face on the floor for the next six hours.”</p><p>I huffed and leaned against the wall with my eyes shut. “Stupid treasonous body,” I muttered. I took a few more deep breaths before pushing away from the wall and going to my room. I hated to admit it, but Jaejoong was right. I needed to sleep.</p><p>When I went back to the hanger six hours and two minutes later, my whole body stiffened. “Oh, you did not,” I shouted and stalked across to Jaejoong’s Crawler.</p><p>Jaejoong was half buried in one of the engine compartments and there was a pile of parts around him. I grabbed his leg and yanked him back. “What the hell?” I demanded.</p><p>Jaejoong smiled and blew white-blond hair out of his eyes. He reached greasy hands up and readjusted the band holding his bangs back. “Didn’t want you to lose any time, so I’m helping.”</p><p>“The fuck you are!” I said, too livid to care that the rest of the hanger was watching us now. I took the part from his hand and shoved him.</p><p>“Hey, now,” he said. “I’ve been flying this thing for five years; the only person that knows it better than me is you, so give me a break.”</p><p>“Do I tell you how to maneuver in the air, fly boy? No, I don’t. I swear if you broke something, I am going to--”</p><p>“You going to punish me, Changmin?” he asked, voice lowered and deep. “Tie me up and show me how you really use your tools?”</p><p>Okay, this time I blushed. “Fuck off. Just get out of my way.”</p><p>“Instead of being a bitchy little kid about it, why don’t you just go get started on the other engine, huh?” he said, eyebrows raised. But I did notice that he said it quietly, so no one else but me could hear him. Louder he said, “Okay, fuck, I’m sorry. I should have asked first. Really, just trying to help so you’re not so fucking stressed out trying to get her outfitted before I have to leave again. Fuck.”</p><p>He pouted and yes, it was cute, even if it was for our audience.</p><p>“Fine,” I said, “but when you get to the pistons, please, please, please don’t touch them.”</p><p>“I won’t.”</p><p>I shook my head and moved to the other side of the ship. At least the thing was big enough that I didn’t have to fucking look at him while I worked. And at least when I was working on the Crawler, I could think about her instead of her pilot.</p><p>I had no idea how much time had passed before someone slapped my ass and I jumped, smacking my head on a piece of metal. Deep chuckling carried into compartment I was almost buried in.</p><p>“What, fly boy?” I asked, voice echoing.</p><p>“Thought you might be hungry, tech boy.”</p><p>My stomach grumbled. I stuck my hand out and said, “Give it to me and I’ll eat in here where I don’t have to look at you.”</p><p>Jaejoong laughed again and grabbed my leg and dragged me from his ship. I didn’t dare grab a hold of something and break it so I let myself be pulled. I ended up falling about two feet and landing hard on my ass, Jaejoong loomed above me, covering his mouth to keep from laughing.</p><p>“Fuck off,” I said.</p><p>“Here,” he said and handed me a sandwich. “You know, now I know why everyone else on this hanger told me to just let you starve. You’re kind of a bitch when you’re working on something.”</p><p>“You’re kind of a bitch all the time,” I snapped back. I ate the sandwich quickly and grunted a thanks when he handed me a bottle of water. I downed half of it and then picked up my wrench and climbed back into his ship.</p><p>“Covered in slick fluids, wiggling around in a tight space,” Jaejoong whispered. “I think this is the first time I’ve been jealous of a ship before.”</p><p>I chose to ignore that. A hand caressed my ass and my breath shook, but I refused to give in to him. He was a fucking bastard, and yet, part of me knew that the harder I resisted, the harder he would try. It was so confusing, because if I showed interest in him, then he’d probably drag me along and then do nothing to me, which is what I wanted. I wanted nothing to do with him outside of the work I did on his ship. But if I didn’t show interest in him, he was going to touch me and I was going to keep having sex dreams about him and at least one part of me wanted him to touch me. And then he was going to try something.</p><p>It pissed me off and excited me at the same time.</p><p>Jaejoong called it quits long before I did. He said good bye to me. I think I grunted at him. Before I went to bed, I made sure he hadn’t fucked anything up. Surprisingly he hadn’t. I organized and catalogued the parts on the floor the way that I liked them and then moved back to the ship. He had a six hour head start on me, but he was going slower. I didn’t have to work much longer to catch up to him. I was exhausted when I finally left the hanger. I took a warm shower to wash most of the grease from me and then fell into bed, and for the first time in a long time I actually slept. I didn’t let myself sleep long though. Only a few hours. Three days to put in a new set of boosters was insane for most glorified mechanics.</p><p>Most of me was unsurprised to find Jaejoong waiting for me in a dimly lit hallway just outside the hanger. He wore a pair of slacks, one of his fighter jackets. His hair was still held back by a thick headband, and he was wearing half gloves. Maybe that meant he wasn’t going to get in my way this time. It was almost like he was dressed for a meeting.</p><p>“Please don’t talk to me until I’ve had a cup of coffee,” I said and moved by him.</p><p>He grabbed my arm and our eyes met and then my breath left me as I was slammed against the wall.</p><p>“I can’t help you today,” Jaejoong said. “I have a day full of meetings and briefings and organizing my team.”</p><p>“Oh, darn.”</p><p>His body pressed against mine, completely and I shook, but didn’t dare open my eyes. Lips pressed against my neck.</p><p>“Don’t, Jaejoong,” I said and tried to push him away. This time he didn’t let me.</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“Because you’re a bastard and I don’t like you like that.”</p><p>He chuckled. “Since when did having sex with someone mean you had to like them?”</p><p>“Oh, fuck off,” I said and pushed him harder. He moved far enough way to spin me around and then pushed me face first back into the wall.</p><p>My eyes shut as his body molded along mine. A whimper escaped my throat as his hand pushed into my pants and grabbed my cock. Traitorous cock was hard as a rock.</p><p>“You’re gorgeous, tech boy. Anyone ever tell you that?”</p><p>“Your sisters.”</p><p>Jaejoong laughed. “Good thing I know that girls don’t do it for you or that would have pissed me off.”</p><p>I was going to have a really long talk with my body after this for not protesting at all when he tugged on my shirt and pulled it over my head. I moaned as the fingerless gloves on his hand scraped rough against my cock. His other hand unsnapped my pants and pushed them down my knees.</p><p>“Do you want me to prep you?” Jaejoong whispered, lips pressed against my neck. A moment later, his bare skin pressed against mine. I jerked my hips back into his body and moaned as his dick nestled between my ass cheeks.</p><p>“Just do it,” I ground out, teeth clenched. “Maybe then, you’ll leave me the fuck alone.”</p><p>He nibbled on the back of my neck, trailed his tongue over my shoulders. “You think so little of me.”</p><p>“Yes. Now fuck me or do you not remember that we’re in the middle of a hallway where anyone can see?”</p><p>A fingertip traced over my hip, and then along my side and ass. I hissed when he pushed it into my body.</p><p>“You sure you don’t want me to prep you?”</p><p>I growled in irritation, brought my hand up to my mouth and spit on it. I reached behind me and grabbed his cock, slicking him up. “Fuck me, bastard. Just fuck me.”</p><p>He kept one hand on my cock and used the other to hold himself against my body. I didn’t need his warning that it was going to hurt. I wanted it to hurt. I closed my mouth around my forearm as he breached me and screamed, panting when he pulled out and pushed in again.</p><p>When he stopped moving, buried completely inside me, I whined. “Move, Jaejoong.”</p><p>“Give me a minute,” he whispered, continuing the slow agonizing strokes on my dick. His cock twitched inside me and I groaned, trying to stay quiet.</p><p>He nibbled on the back of my neck again. His other hand traced up and around my body, twisting my nipples and then sliding up, fingertips teasing my collar bone and neck.</p><p>“I want to explore this skin with my mouth,” he whispered. “Cover every inch with my tongue.”</p><p>“I want you to fuck me and then leave me alone,” I said, voice rough.</p><p>I felt his lips curl into a smile. He very slowly pulled out of me before pushing back in. I moaned, head back, eyes shut. God, it hurt. The stretch was intense, and I should have let him prep me a little bit.</p><p>“Move, you fucker. Move.”</p><p>His hand sped up on my cock, his hips moved forward, and I had to again bit my arm to keep from screaming. He didn’t pause this time, nor did he speed up. It was slow, controlled, not what one would expect when you were being fucked against a wall in public.</p><p>“Jaejoong,” I whined and tried to speed things up by thrusting back.</p><p>He laughed. “Sorry, tech boy, but if this is the only time I get to have you, then we’re doing it my way. If you want me rough and fast and hard then you’re going to have to let me fuck you again.”</p><p>“Oh, my god, I hate you,” I said, voice layered with whines of disbelief.</p><p>He twisted his hand on my cock and I moaned, trying to find purchase on the wall as he slowed down even more. His lips opened on my neck again, nibbling, chewing, licking. My breath shortened as my orgasm ran through me, teasing and twisting just like Jaejoong was doing to me.</p><p>“Damn you,” I managed. “Just damn you.”</p><p>Jaejoong shuddered. Fingertips found my nipples again. His strokes grew quicker and I had a moment to wonder how he managed to do three things at three different speeds and then he bit down on my neck. Hard. And sucked. Hard. I tilted my head to give him more room and moaned, shaking as my orgasm shot threw me, and I came, splattering the wall in white.</p><p>I leaned most of my weight on my arms as I tried to recover. Jaejoong kissed the back of my neck one more time, and then both hands gripped my hips and he fucked me. Still not fast or hard, but faster and harder than he had been. His panting echoed off the walls.</p><p>This was probably the craziest thing I’d ever done in my life. And god, I wanted to do it again. I pushed back, meeting his thrusts.</p><p>“Fuck, Minnie,” he gasped and then his body jerked. He pressed completely inside me, body molded over mine. I mentally cursed his flight jacket because I wanted to feel his skin against mine; his chest against my back. His breath was harsh in my ear. A few more seconds and he came with a full body shudder.</p><p>His lips stayed on the back of my neck as our breathing steadied.</p><p>“Definitely the craziest thing I’ve ever done,” I muttered.</p><p>He laughed. He pulled out of me. I hissed and then shivered as he trailed his tongue over my shoulders. Fabric rustled. After one more kiss to my neck he said, “Don’t stand here naked for too much longer. Someone might decide to take advantage of you.”</p><p>I scoffed and with shaking arms hastily pulled my pants back up.</p><p>“See you around, tech boy,” Jaejoong said.</p><p>I did not turn to watch him walk away from me. My hands were shaking as I pulled my shirt back on. I went the opposite way Jaejoong had and went back to my room for a quick shower. I tried to distract myself in work, but unsurprisingly, I was distracted. I did not make as much headway into this booster project as I should have. And I could barely sit. Half the time, even the smallest amount of pressure had me hissing and rearranging. If anyone noticed, they were smart and kept their mouths shut. I was not in the mood and everyone knew it.</p><p>Once again, I pushed myself too much and fell sleep without even changing my clothes.</p><p>The next morning, I wasn’t surprised to find Jaejoong leaning next to his crawler. But I was surprised when he handed me the hot cup of coffee he’d been sipping on.</p><p>“You need it. Don’t even argue,” he said.</p><p>“Whatever.” I took it, but I couldn’t meet his eyes.</p><p>“Min, I …”</p><p>“Shut up, fly boy, please,” I said. “I do not want to do this right now.”</p><p>He nodded. “Fine, tech boy. Page me when you’re done.”</p><p>I listened to his footsteps fade away. It took me half the day to finish putting Jaejoong’s crawler back together. A few assistants helped me, and after one of them almost completely destroyed all of my work I was tempted to call Jaejoong, but I wasn’t ready to see him yet. Or talk to him, or be near him when he was bending over and muscles straining as we lifted his engines back into place.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>I was the only one allowed in Jaejoong’s ship, but I only sat in the cockpit when I had to test something. I did this time. Again, I should have called Jaejoong, but I wanted to make sure everything was done. I started his craft, listening for the distinct whine of the boosters. It shuddered underneath me, filling me with warmth and I had a sudden urge to fly her, but I was definitely not qualified to do that.</p><p>Fingers rapping on the window startled me and I looked out to see Jaejoong, eyebrows raised in question. I left the ship on, engines warming and opened the hatch.</p><p>“Sounds good,” Jaejoong said.</p><p>I nodded and climbed out. Jaejoong didn’t give me room so my ass brushed against his shoulder. “Run through your checks. Twice. God forbid I forgot to tighten a bolt and the whole ship disintegrates while you’re in deep space.”</p><p>Jaejoong smiled. “It won’t. I trust you and your work, Changmin. You’re the best technician here.”</p><p>I met his eyes and then shook my head. “Since when?”</p><p>“You think I’d let just anyone touch my ship?”</p><p>“You’re not that picky about your body,” I said, “why should I think this was different?”</p><p>He frowned, but before he could say anything, I jumped down and headed to the side of the hanger on a search for something to eat. I forced myself to watch Jaejoong in his ship, watch him with the eyes of a technician, watching for a valve that didn’t move right or a light that shouldn’t have been on, listening for a weird noise in the engines.</p><p>It wasn’t until a couple hours later that he took the ship out into the sky that I allowed myself to think about him. Not that I had stopped thinking about him.</p><p>I wasn’t sure if I believed him or not about me being the best technician. I mean, I was. That was a fact. But he’d never treated me like that. He’d treated me like an apprentice, or the assistant to an apprentice, and he belittled most of what I did. I had no idea why I succumbed to him in that hallway. I did not sleep around and I didn’t enjoy being just another patch on his flight jacket. I sighed and went to the radios. I listened to Jaejoong’s voice as he worked through handling procedures and drills with a few other fighters.</p><p>“Well, boys,” he said, “Changmin’s done it again. I hope you get a good look at the best ship in the Alliance’s arsenal.”</p><p>The other pilots boasted about their ships.</p><p>“Sorry, guys. He’s the best there is and until you’ve worked with him, you won’t understand that. And too bad you don’t get him to work on your ships. He’s mine.”</p><p>I stared at the radio and had a sudden urge to throw it to the ground. Tired. I just needed to sleep.</p><p>“Tell Jaejoong I went to sleep,” I said to some little peon. He nodded and I stalked to my room. After a short, aggravated shower, I slipped into bed and tried to sleep. I did for a little while, then I’d wake up, then sleep and wake up. Visions and thoughts of Jaejoong plagued me whether I was asleep or awake.</p><p>An alert beeped. I sat up straight, gasping, and then cursed. It was just someone at my door. I hit the intercom by my bed and told them to go away.</p><p>“Changmin, let me in.”</p><p>I groaned. “If something is wrong with your ship then I will, otherwise go away.”</p><p>“Come on, Minnie, please. Let me in.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>My finger hovered over the button to call for security.</p><p>“Just give me ten minutes, okay? I have to leave soon.”</p><p>Right. His mission.</p><p>I sighed and hit the button to let him in, but I didn’t get up. I curled up into my bed and put my pillow over my head. I didn’t realize part of my body was showing until his hand ran up my back. I shivered and yanked the blanket back to cover me. He caught my arm and our eyes met. He was ready to go, dressed in full flight gear and goggles hanging around his neck.</p><p>“Thank you,” he said, “for taking care of my ship and taking care of me even when I treated you like shit.”</p><p>“Just a job,” I said and tried to turn away from him.</p><p>“Minnie,” he whined. “Come on, I’m trying to be nice to you.”</p><p>“Why? So you can fuck me again? Save it for someone stupider than I am.”</p><p>“You’re kind of a dick,” he said, “and I know I am, too,” he added when I opened my mouth to say the same thing, “but I am sorry.”</p><p>“For what?”</p><p>“I don’t know. A lot of things. Mostly that I have to run right now and that I didn’t come sooner so I could talk to you sooner, but I was putting it off because I didn’t think you’d want to see me, but you let me in anyway.”</p><p>I sighed and fell back to the bed. “Go away. You’re confusing me.”</p><p>He climbed over me.</p><p>“God damn it, Jaejoong,” I said and shoved him.</p><p>He laughed and pinned my arms above my head. “All I’m asking is that you won’t completely discount me, okay? That’s all.”</p><p>I shut my eyes. “Let me go.”</p><p>He released my wrists and sat back with a pout. “You’re going to be stubborn, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Better than just another one to add to your list. Get off me.” To my surprise, he did. I stared at him for a little longer and then rolled on my side. “Don’t get killed,” I said, “and then we’ll talk.”</p><p>“That’s the best I’m going to get, huh?”</p><p>“From me? Yes.”</p><p>“From you, it means everything.”</p><p>Lips pressed against the back of my neck. I shivered as his hand traced over my bare shoulder. “I’ll be back in a few weeks.”</p><p>He rose and I kept my back turned. There was the sound of metal clinking on something and then the door swooshed open and shut. I rolled over, kicked the blankets off and had every intention of pacing out my fury when light glinted off metal. I went to my side table and carefully picked up Jaejoong’s ID tags. They hung on a silver chain. Light sparkled from them as they spun slowly in my hands. I sat hard on my bed and brought my hands to my face. Now I was even more confused.</p><p>If one bothered to listen to the gossip around the space port, one would learn that Jaejoong didn’t give his ID tags to anyone. Yes, he slept around. Yes, he had women and men flocking to him, but not a single one of them had his ID tags. Some fighters used their ID tags as a way to get someone into bed. Promise them the world, and then take them back the next morning. But not Jaejoong. Girls asked for them, and he said no. I’d even heard Jaejoong say to another fighter that his ID tags were who he was and he wasn’t going to give them to just anyone.</p><p>I groaned and fell back to the bed. My fist tightened around the tags. I had three weeks to make up my mind, and I was probably going to need every day and every hour of those three weeks, because … damn it.</p><p>“I hate you, Kim Jaejoong!” I shouted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fly Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaejoong is a prick. But he and his ship are my responsibility. But he's a prick. And he always gets what he wants, and for some reason, he wants me. The question is, do I want him?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaejoong was an asshole. It became a constant mantra while he was gone. Everyday I said it to myself, trying to convince myself, and everyday, he slowly whittled down my resolve. The mark he left on my neck stubbornly refused to go away. And even in the darkest reaches of space, the jerk sent me messages. Nothing like he was declaring his love for me, but little things. One said, “I hope you’re having a better day than I am,” and just like that I went from being pissed off at him to being worried about him. News came back of their battles and the losses. HyunJoong, Jaejoong’s best friend, had been shot down right in front of Jaejoong’s eyes.</p><p>By the end of the second week, I was a mess of nerves and emotions. Part of me was waiting for the day when we received word of Jaejoong being shot down.</p><p>When Jaejoong’s unit was finally called back, I sat in my room, waiting. Tense. His ID tags dangled from my wrist. I hadn’t worn them since he’d been gone, and I had to make a decision now. I had to be in the hanger when Jaejoong landed. His whole squadron had suffered damage and losses.</p><p>I clutched the ID tags until I was sure Jaejoong’s name was going to be imprinted on my palm for the rest of my life.</p><p>An alarm went off, and I jumped up from my bed. I jogged down the halls and then stopped where Jaejoong had taken my body.</p><p>
  <i>Don’t completely discount me.</i>
</p><p>I think I had managed that since I hadn’t melted down his ID tags and used them as solder for the repairs on other ships.</p><p>The whine of ships landing echoed through the hallway. I leaned against the wall and stared at the ID tags. I had my own, but I never wore them: they had a tendency to get caught in machinery and strangle the wearer. Hasty decision made, I ran back to my room to grab them from the drawer. I heard my name announced over the loud speaker, but I knew that Jaejoong hadn’t even gotten out of his crawler yet. They had to cool down after a trip in space like that.</p><p>I ran back down the halls, tossing Jaejoong’s ID tags over my head as I went. The chain was cold on my neck. As soon as I entered the hanger, my gaze found his ship and went to the cockpit and met his eyes and I smiled and he smiled and then tech-mode took over as I inspected the damage to his ship. There were holes in the fuselage, and one engine was only running at half capacity. Scrapes, dents, burn marks on the wings, and I suddenly realized how close Jaejoong had been to not making it back.</p><p>Someone slapped my shoulder and I tore my eyes away from Jaejoong and moved around to help catalogue the damage. When the pilots were given the all clear, their hatches opened. I was good and didn’t rush over and kiss him senseless. I waited until Jaejoong was on the ground before striding over to him.</p><p>“What the hell did you do to her?” I demanded.</p><p>He frowned, and then I watched as his eyes fell to my chest and settled on his ID tags hanging around my neck. His lips stretched into a wide smile. I did my best not to smile back, keeping my arms crossed and my gaze accusing.</p><p>“Oh, you know, tech boy, the hardships of battle. But I know you’ll fix her up, good as new.”</p><p>“When’s your next mission, fly boy?”</p><p>He shrugged. “Don’t know. Tomorrow, next week. Things … things are not going well, so the commanders are trying to rework our strategies.”</p><p>“Which means you’re going to be in meetings for days and days and days.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“I’ll have her ready when you need her.”</p><p>“I know.” He stepped closer to me. “What about you?”</p><p>“What about me?”</p><p>“Will you be ready when I need you?”</p><p>I looked down and my fingers played with his ID tags. Mine were looped around my wrist and I held up my arm for him to see. “Against my better judgment, yes, I will be.”</p><p>He smiled, a bit of sadness leaving his tired eyes. He unwound the ID tags and slipped them over his neck. And then I decided that I had been separated from him for too long and I stepped into him and hugged him. His arms went around my waist and he held me tightly. I was very aware of eyes on us, but I didn’t care anymore.</p><p>“I’m sorry about HyunJoong,” I whispered.</p><p>His chest hitched.</p><p>“Go rest, and clean up and get some real food in your stomach.”</p><p>“Aw, tech boy, you do care about me.” He pulled away and smiled.</p><p>“Unfortunately.”</p><p>He laughed.</p><p>“Go away, fly boy,” I said and pushed him away. He stopped, leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to my lips. Pulling a shocked gasp from me, and I heard more than one from others. The kiss ended before I could respond to it, and he was suddenly gone, and I watched him leave the hanger, arm around one of his pilots.</p><p>I gave myself a forceful shake and ignored the catcalls and questions from the other technicians. I got to work on repairing Jaejoong’s crawler. A few hours later, I had to take off the ID tags as they got in my way again and again. They didn’t go far. I put them in my pocket.</p><p>An announcement came down that the fleet had to depart in less than forty eight hours. Any thoughts of sleep disappeared and I pushed myself and my technicians to get everything ready. I tried not to think about Jaejoong leaving again so soon.</p><p>A few hours later, Jaejoong stepped next to me and we stared at the mess that was his crawler. “Everything alright, tech boy?”</p><p>I sighed, but for the first time, it wasn’t because of irritation with Jaejoong. “No. I don’t even know how you made it back flying this thing. Those gun shots ripped up your engine and now they want me to have it repaired in …” I checked the clock on the way. “Forty-two hours.”</p><p>“I made it back because of the way you wire things. The way your brain works. The systems aren’t dependent, so I can still fly without something that is vital on another ship. In other words, you’re a technical genius.”</p><p>I snorted. “Now you’re just trying to get into my pants.”</p><p>He chuckled. I let him hug me. The chain of my ID tags dug into my cheek as I nuzzled his neck. He smelled clean. And … like vanilla? Yeah. Vanilla and cinnamon. I let my tongue touch his skin. He shivered.</p><p>“You should sleep,” he said.</p><p>“Then why did you bring me coffee, fly boy?”</p><p>“Because I know you won’t sleep.”</p><p>“I don’t need to sleep right now.”</p><p>Lips pressed against my cheek. “Sleep soon.” He let me go.</p><p>“Jae?” I said, and he turned back to me. I found a pen on the ground that I’d been marking scrap metal with. I pushed up the sleeve of his jacket and wrote down the password to my room. “Give me eight hours.”</p><p>He smiled and nodded. I sipped on the coffee as I watched him walk away. It was going to be a long day.</p><p>Something exploded, something cut my arm, and I didn’t have the parts I needed to fix all the crawlers. I got chewed out by a commander over the phone when I said that Jae’s squad wouldn’t be ready when they needed to be.</p><p>“I am not sending them into a battle with half-ass equipment, Commander. It’s already hard enough for them out there. They don’t need to doubt their machines.”</p><p>He hadn’t been happy with that, or that I hung up on him, but I was cranky and tired and sore and my arm hurt and I was covered in grease and soot. I stumbled down the hall to my room, my energy suddenly gone. The door slid open and through blurry eyes, I saw that someone else was already in there.</p><p>“You’re late, tech boy,” Jaejoong said.</p><p>“Your commander is a bastard,” I said and stripped. I went to the shower and stood under the water for a few long minutes. I had no energy to wash myself.</p><p>“Do you mind?” Jaejoong said behind me and then cold hands ran up and down my back. I shivered, because no, I did not mind. He washed my hair and over my arms and legs and chest and back. He frowned at the deep cut on my arm.</p><p>“Your crawler bit me,” I said.</p><p>“I’m sure you deserved it.”</p><p>I smiled and leaned into his body, eyes shut. He turned off the water, dried me off and took me to bed. I was asleep before he curled around me. I woke up warm and to a voice whispering my name.</p><p>“I’m not sure if you’re going to kill me for letting you sleep, or kill me for waking you up, but you need to get up and go.”</p><p>My eyes blinked open, I saw the time and said, “Fuck, Jaejoong!” and was up and getting dressed in two seconds. I had only planned on sleeping for four hours. It’d been seven.</p><p>He chuckled as I ran around the room, tripping as I tried to shove my feet into my boots.</p><p>“I should have been at the hanger hours ago, you dickhead.”</p><p>“You’re pretty when you sleep,” he said, startling me to a stop. He was propped up in my bed, shirtless, the blanket riding low on his waist, showing off abs and thighs. I just cut off my moan when I realized that he hadn’t put on any clothes after our shower either and I just spent the last seven hours pressed against his warm naked skin. He smirked at me.</p><p>I ran over to him and kissed him deeply. A fleeting thought of it only being our second kiss flit through my brain, but we were going to have to increase that number later. I made sure I had his ID tags in my pocket. He grabbed my shirt before I could pull away.</p><p>“I don’t care what you have to not do to my ship. I want at least six hours with you before I have to leave again.”</p><p>I shivered, but hid it behind a smile. “Yes, sir,” I said and saluted. “Come and help me then. The sooner we get you outfitted, the sooner you can de-outfit me.”</p><p>“That was lame.”</p><p>“Yep. Blaming you. See you in a little bit.” I kissed him again and head light and loopy I went back to work on his ship. He joined me an hour later.</p><p>Eighteen hours later, I had done everything I could do on every ship in Jaejoong’s squadron. I ignored his pleas to go to bed. I ignored the looks I got from my technicians. Everything had to be right. It had to be. At least headquarters had made an announcement that the fleet wouldn’t be leaving just yet. It meant I’d have some time with Jaejoong.</p><p>“You need to sleep,” Jaejoong said, pulling on my arm.</p><p>“I’m fine.”</p><p>“I know, but I told you I wanted six hours, and we’re down to twelve. I want you well rested.”</p><p>“For sex? Great.” I said it a bit too loudly and others in the hanger looked over at us.</p><p>He smiled. “No. For rest. I’m worried about you.”</p><p>“And I’m worried about you,” I practically shouted. “Everything has to be perfect. It has to be. Because if it’s not and it … something happens … and you don’t come back and …” I knew I was babbling.</p><p>Maybe I did need to sleep.</p><p>He took my arm and started dragging me across the hanger. “Everything is perfect. You can take a couple hours later and double check everything, but for as tired as you are, you might miss something now.”</p><p>“Don’t insult me,” I said and tried to jerk my arm out of his hold as we entered a side hall.</p><p>He slammed me against the wall (one I knew well) and said, “Stop fucking resisting,” and pushed his body against mine. “I know how to get past your defences, Changmin.”</p><p>I shut my eyes.</p><p>“Come on. You’re tired. You’re dirty. You’re probably horny and I know you want to hold me until you feel like I’ll always be in your arms.”</p><p>I clutched at his flight jacket. “What if you don’t come back?”</p><p>He pressed his lips against mine. “Then I don’t come back.”</p><p>“Comforting, you fucking bastard.”</p><p>“It’s the truth.”</p><p>I sighed and put my head on his shoulder. “I know.”</p><p>“Come on. You really need to sleep. Caring, worried, and freaked out is not a good look on you.”</p><p>“Fuck you.”</p><p>“Please, Changmin.” His hands wound around my waist, holding me tightly. Almost unconsciously, I put my arms around his neck. He walked me backwards and I trusted him to lead me and guide me.</p><p>“You’re right. I need to sleep.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because I’m trusting you right now and that scares me.”</p><p>Jaejoong chuckled. I heard the door of my room beep open and then a few minutes later he put me into bed.</p><p>“I’m dirty,” I protested as he untied my boots.</p><p>“You’re going to be asleep in a few minutes. You won’t care.”</p><p>I sighed because once again he was right. Lips pressed against mine and then I remembered nothing until fingers feathered through my hair and lips were trailing over my neck.</p><p>We were naked.</p><p>“I knew I shouldn’t have trusted you,” I grumbled and buried into Jaejoong’s bare body. Well, not completely naked. His ID tags hung around my neck, mine were around his neck.</p><p>“Come on, tech boy. It’s time for a shower and then a fucking that neither of us will forget.”</p><p>“You think too highly of yourself,” I said even as my cock twitched and filled at the thought of him fucking me again.</p><p>“So do you,” he said and gripped my cock.</p><p>I batted his hand away. “Dirty, remember?”</p><p>“Then let’s get clean.” He grabbed my wrists and pulled me to my feet. I swayed, still half asleep and then followed him to my bathroom, trying to rub sleep out of my eyes as I yawned.</p><p>The water was warm, and his body was warmer. I curled into him as he slowly washed grease and grime from my hair and skin. Standing there I came to the decision that I still hated him, but only because he was suddenly the most important thing in my life and I had no idea how that happened. I wasn’t in control of my feelings for him, or the way my body reacted to him and I hated it when I wasn’t in control and I blamed him so I hated him.</p><p>“So what is this?” I muttered.</p><p>“What is what?”</p><p>“This, us, thing, now.”</p><p>“Um, this is us taking a shower.”</p><p>I leaned away from him with a sigh. “This, Jaejoong,” I said and grabbed our ID tags in my hand. I twisted them until our faces were almost together. “What is this?”</p><p>He smiled, but when he tried to steal a kiss, I turned my head and his lips pressed against my cheek. He sighed. “I like you, don’t you like me?”</p><p>“I don’t. I hated you four weeks ago and now I’m in a shower with you and worried about you and have a desperate need to never let you out of my sight.”</p><p>“From the man who used to avoid me.”</p><p>I didn’t answer that, because I did avoid him. He treated me like shit.</p><p>“I didn’t get it at first. Hy-Hyunjoong pointed it out to me about three months ago. About how you avoided me and you’re only around when my crawler needs something. Trust me, Changmin. I didn’t notice before. But then I realized he was right. So I watched you. And god, you pissed me off, because you totally ignored everything I did.”</p><p>I scoffed, but he put his hand over my mouth with a smile.</p><p>“Let me finish. That morning in the hall. It was just a fuck.”</p><p>My eyes narrowed.</p><p>He smiled. “It was. Because maybe, just maybe if I fucked you then I’d stop thinking about you all the time, and you’d stop entering my head while I was flying. But it didn’t work. Then while we were doing drills before our mission, I was thinking about you and it just sort of hit me and I said to Hyunjoong, ‘Oh my god, I think I’m falling in love with Changmin.’ And then of course, there was laughter in my headset because I said it to my entire squadron instead of just HyunJoong.”</p><p>He removed his hand and ran his hand over my cheek. “You know what he said to me? He said, ‘it’s about fucking time you figured that out’. So what is this? I don’t know. I like you, Changmin. You’re a fucking dick sometimes, but your passion for your work is alluring. You’re snarky, but most of what you say, holds some possibility of intelligence.”</p><p>“Thanks,” I muttered.</p><p>He laughed. “What about you? What is this to you?”</p><p>My mouth opened and my mind went blank. “I … I don’t know.”</p><p>“Wow. We agree on something. Can I kiss you now?”</p><p>I opened my mouth again to say we weren’t done talking yet, but there wasn’t really anything else to talk about, so I nodded.</p><p>His smile was worth it. He cupped my face in his hands and our lips pressed together. I did not want soft and delicate. I wanted Jaejoong. I wanted the fierce fighter pilot. I wanted the authority. I grabbed his wrists and put his arms around my waist before pressing our bodies together. He moaned, mouth falling open and our kiss deepened, turned to desperation. His foot slipped and we fell until his shoulder slammed into the wall. Warm water pounded over us, bodies sliding together.</p><p>“You’re about three seconds away from being fucked in this shower,” Jaejoong said between biting my lips.</p><p>“No way. You said if I wanted a rough fuck then I had to have you in a bed, so I want you in a bed.”</p><p>Jaejoong chuckled, and a moment later, he shut the water off, and we were cold and shivering, clambering out of the bathroom. A towel ran roughly over my skin as a hand stroked my cock.</p><p>“Dry enough,” I said and pushed him away far enough to slip around him.</p><p>The room wasn’t big enough for a chase, so Jaejoong caught me quickly. Arms wrapped around my waist and I laughed as my back hit the bed. He cut it off with a kiss and I lost myself in his lips. God, he was a good kisser. He didn’t fight with me for control. He didn’t let me take control. We kissed like time wasn’t short, like our blood wasn’t pumping erratically. Like we weren’t ready to come in five minutes.</p><p>When he finally moved his lips away from mine, I gasped, but having his lips on my neck wasn’t any better. I was able to concentrate on other things. His hand was hot against my side, his legs firm between mine. So much naked skin.</p><p>I grabbed his face as his lips and tongue started down my chest.</p><p>His eyes narrowed in question.</p><p>“Please, Jaejoong. You can worship me later. Fuck me.”</p><p>“Worship you?” he said with a laugh. “You’re a god now.”</p><p>“I’ve always been a god, fly boy. You’ve just been too caught up in your own self-worship to notice.”</p><p>“Now that is true. Lube?”</p><p>With my long arms, I reached for the side drawer. I couldn’t quite reach, so Jaejoong leaned over and opened the drawer. He pulled out the bottle and grinned. “Vanilla?”</p><p>“It’s soothing,” I said with a smirk. Like I really cared. It’d been the cheapest when I was at the store.</p><p>“And you’re going to need something soothing, because I am going to fuck you. Hands and knees or--”</p><p>I smirked and pulled up my legs, holding behind my knees. “Funny thing. I actually want to look at you this time.”</p><p>“I am beautiful.”</p><p>“You are.”</p><p>Jaejoong upended the bottle and poured lube right on my body, thick dripping down my ass and inner thighs. It made me shake. He tossed the bottle to the side and ran his hand over the puddle of lube at my hip. He used it to coat his cock.</p><p>“Hurry,” I begged and let fingers of my right hand curve toward my ass. I had a finger poised to enter me when he grabbed my wrist, his hand slick with lube.</p><p>“No. You want hard and fast, you don’t get prep.”</p><p>“Then fuck me.”</p><p>Jaejoong held his cock against my body, and then slipped it over my entrance, up and down, up until the tip buried under my balls, down until the tip no longer touched skin. Over and over until I was begging.</p><p>“Please, please, Jaejoong, please. Just … god, I’ve been thinking about this for weeks.”</p><p>“Me, too.”</p><p>“Doesn’t seem like it, Mr Content to Torture Me. Come on, fuck me. Spread me open.” I wrapped a hand around my cock and stroked myself. “Make me come.”</p><p>He knocked my hand away from my dick. “Arm above your head.”</p><p>“Fuck you.”</p><p>“Do it.”</p><p>“No. I want to touch you.” I reached up and grabbed his hair and pulled him down over me. He landed with a grunt, one hand above my head.</p><p>“You’re being stubborn.”</p><p>“You’re being a bastard, so we’re even. Now fuck me.” I kissed him hard, hands pulling at his hair. He moaned. The blunt head of his cock pushed against my body again. I moaned into his mouth and he swallowed my scream when he finally forced his way into my body.</p><p>It was smoother than the hallway and he was able to bury himself completely inside me all at once.</p><p>My head arched back, pushing into the bed. My hips rose and he settled deeply inside me. It hurt, but not like it had in the hallway. The muscle stretched and tightened around him. I took a few deep breaths for comfort.</p><p>“Better,” he whispered against my lips. He pulled out and in and I nodded.</p><p>God, it was too much. So fucking much. The heat of his skin moved away from my chest. His hands gripped my knees and he slid in and out of me quickly. My arms flew out to my sides, a death grip on the blanket. My back arched as each trip into my body pulled a stronger moan from my throat. He let go of one leg and I immediately wrapped it around his waist, trying to pull him closer. The heat of his hand surrounded my cock.</p><p>“Oh, fuck, Jaejoong.” My vision was gray, spotty, then black, a flash of white. I had no idea if my eyes were open or not.</p><p>Jae sped up, both the thrusting into my body and stroking my dick. I lifted my hips, and his hand hooked under my thigh. My leg rose, knee hooking on his shoulder as he bent me in half and slammed into me harder.</p><p>I cried out as the next thrust into my body made me see white again. Something that felt like pleasure coiled through my lower body, but it had to be something else, because pleasure had never felt this intense. The need to come had never been so desperate. Fluid leaked onto my stomach, dripped from me. Jaejoong had stopped stroking me, his hand flat on the wall for balance and control. I grabbed his ass with one hand and then put my fingers around my cock. After only a few strokes, I was coming. Hard. Body spasming and arching as warm wet thick strings of white splattered over my chest.</p><p>I went boneless with a moan and Jae growled above me as the angle changed. He hooked my knees at his elbows and continued to fuck me. I was smiling like a goon, I knew I was, but I couldn’t help it as little bursts of pleasure zinged around my body.</p><p>“Fuck, Min,” Jaejoong grunted and then our lips met and he kissed me, hips jerking forward. His whole body shook and he moaned into my mouth as he came into my body. He collapsed on top of me. Our ID tags clinked together.</p><p>I wrapped my arms and legs around his body, eliciting a groan from both of us as his cock slipped around inside me.</p><p>“So much better than last time,” I said and kissed his shoulder.</p><p>He propped up on an elbow and blew blond hair out of his eyes. “Really?”</p><p>“Yes.” I nuzzled his neck and then rubbed our noses together.</p><p>He laughed and kissed me. He moved, and we both sighed when he slipped out of me. He didn’t move much, just enough to lay his head on my sweaty chest. His tongue darted out and licked up a drop of come. His fingertip traced the chain of the ID tag (also covered in come).</p><p>“How much time do we have left?” Jaejoong whispered.</p><p>I looked at my clock. “Not a lot. An hour maybe.”</p><p>“Then we should get round two started,” he said and our lips met.</p><p>Round two was full of more kissing, more touching, more breathing, more whimpering. More movements. More positions. I came all over his body while riding his cock. He came with me on my hands and knees, head lowered to the bed. More kissing.</p><p>Another shower full of washing and kissing.</p><p>Afterwards, as we dressed, my brain could only think of one thing: what if he didn’t come back?</p><p>I tried not to dwell on it. My hands shook as I put on my coveralls.</p><p>He stopped us at the door of my room. He was all suited up for flight, all he needed was a jacket. After a soft kiss he said, “I’m not going to make you promises I can’t keep, Changmin. I might not come back.”</p><p>I leaned my forehead against his. “I know. And I might be repairing a ship tomorrow and get crushed because some stupid apprentice wasn’t paying attention to what he was doing. It’s a hazard of our life.”</p><p>“You’ll miss me?”</p><p>“Of course, but I will have to find someone else to push me around and belittle me in front of everyone.”</p><p>“God, you are not going to let that go, are you, tech boy?” he asked with a smile.</p><p>I smiled back and kissed him. “Nope. Never. Come on. Let’s go double check my work. Again, god forbid there’s a screw loose.”</p><p>The door swished open. “I think there is a screw loose,” Jaejoong said and flicked the back of my head. “Up there.”</p><p>“I just slept with you, so I think you’re right.”</p><p>His arms wrapped around me from behind. “You loved it.”</p><p>“I did.”</p><p>The last few hours before he had to leave flew by. And we were hugging again as his other pilots waited for him to get in his damn crawler. I heard them laughing at us.</p><p>“I don’t care what you said, fly boy, you better come back or I am going to have to hate you.”</p><p>He chuckled and kissed me softly one more time. “Don’t worry, tech boy. I will do everything in my power to make sure you don’t hate me.”</p><p>I left the hanger as soon as he was strapped into his crawler. I couldn’t handle seeing him leave. No one blamed me.</p><p>This time I didn’t hide his ID tags. I wore them every day, every where I went. The other technicians laughed at the sappy messages Jaejoong and I sent each other through the dark reaches of space.</p><p>Jaejoong was gone for almost a month, but this strategy had been better than the last, and instead of being subdued, the hanger was full of energy as we waited for the ships to land and cool down. I never took my eyes off Jaejoong, and he smiled and made kissy faces at me and obscene gestures until the pilots were given the all clear. In less than a heartbeat I was in his arms, his lips against mine. He hoisted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He started walking, still kissing me.</p><p>We ignored the shouts and laughter from the other pilots and technicians. Jaejoong only moved us to the small hallway. My back met the wall. We kissed for what felt like hours. He smelled of space and grease and sweat and it was the greatest smell in the world. A hand cupped my ass and squeezed. I leaned my head back and moaned. He kissed my neck before coming back to my lips.</p><p>“So I was thinking,” I said, lips together.</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“I’m pretty sure I love you,” I said, but I made it sound like I had some sort of disease.</p><p>He laughed and held me tightly, his hips jerked against my body. “That’s good, because I’m pretty sure I love you, too.”</p><p>I moaned. “Damn it. What the hell, fly boy?”</p><p>“Just one of Fate’s practical jokes, tech boy.”</p><p>I hummed in thought, lips still against his. “I think we should send Fate some flowers, or something. You know, to thank her for making us put up with each other.”</p><p>“We should send her lots and lots of flowers. Or I’m pretty sure she’d be happy if we just fucked again.”</p><p>“Amazing idea. Who knew that a fly boy could be smart?”</p><p>His lips curled in a grin and he nipped at my lips. “You want it here again?”</p><p>“Tempting, but I don’t want nice and slow in the middle of the hallway.”</p><p>“Dirty and rough in a bed?” He readjusted his hold on my legs and carried me down the hall.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“We’re so twisted, tech boy.”</p><p>I reached between us and grabbed our ID tags in my hands, twisting them until the metal dug into our necks. “Just how I like it, fly boy.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>